Kid and Crona meet Slenderman
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: It's the quest of a lifetime when our favorite Reaper and Meister are sent on a special mission to get documented proof of the legendary Slenderman's existence. But Kid can't help but wonder why on earth he was paired with such an easily startled partner, especially on a mission where bravery is of the essence. Will the duo make it out alive, or will Slendy make his latest kill?


**This idea had been on my mind for a while now, well, ever since me and my best friend decided to play the game Slender in the middle of the night with the lights off.**

**It was super amazingly fun, even though I kept screaming and freaking out and making her run right into Slenderman. Ah, those were good times.**

**So yes, while bored outside one night, I decided to finally manifest my idea into a story, and I now bring to you...**

***~*Kid & Crona*~***

**~*Meet*~**

***~*SLENDERMAN*~***

**(Eerie music plays)**

* * *

The full moon lightly glazed a thick and richly grown forest, the scent of midnight filling it with a dreadful spirit that locked away the cute squirrels and rabbits, the sensitive creatures of the forest, the ones who conjured joy and delightfulness, and brought out the fearsome creatures, bears and wolves, the ones who, although they don't mean to, bring fear into the hearts of many. The sound of a distant owl hooting its classic call was the finishing touch to this scene of darkly dense trees and shrubs, and for a while, it was the only sound.

That is, until a car pulled up to the edge of the forest and frightened away a young raccoon from its meal of berries.

First the driver's side door opened, and out stepped the ever confident Kid, dressed in a casual blue jacket with dark jeans, a small silver camera hanging from a strap upon his neck, and holding a red notebook in in his left hand as he closed the door. He waited patiently for a few seconds for his partner to step out as well so that they could begin their mission, but upon realizing that he had chickened out and was obviously going to sit in the car seat unless he was dragged out by the collar, Kid decided to walk around the car and tap the window gently.

"Crona, I need your help with this. You can't stay in here."

"N-no, I'm g-good… I c-can st-stay in here…" He mumbled as he pulled his black hoodie down over his eyes and cuddled himself. Kid gave out a sigh and opened the door himself, the timid boy immediately bringing his knees up to his chest and shivering at the sudden breeze of cool air from outside

"You have to come and help me! My father asked us both to do this, why he wanted you to be my partner I will never know, but we have to do it. Come on, the sooner we get going the sooner you can go home and cuddle with Maka, okay?" Kid placed his hand on the shivering boy's shoulder, ready to grab him and pull him out the moment he said "No".

_'Cuddling with Maka does sound good right now…' _Crona thought to himself before the young reaper became tired with his cowardly antics and pulled him to his feet by force, earning a small yelp from the boy who was a little taller than him.

"P-please, why c-couldn't someone e-else do this with y-you?"

"I don't know, okay? Trust me, this isn't exactly my cup of tea either, I would have preferred anyone to you, chances are you're going to either wet your pants or faint before all this is over."

"But Maka just bought these pants for me…" Crona looked down at the grey skinny jeans and smiled slightly before coming back to planet earth and realizing what they were about to do.  
"I-It isn't a-a good idea for me to b-be here… I should go." He readied himself to jump back into the car, but before he could the reaper smacked him away and slammed the door shut, locking all four doors with a single press of the button on his keychain.

"Quit being a baby and help me. Don't you want to prove to Maka how brave you are that you traveled into the forest and took pictures of a legendary apparition whom has supposedly killed thousands?" Kid smiled, expecting Crona to be excited about pleasing Maka and being seen as brave.

"Hell no." The timid boy said rather matter-of-factly.

"You're going and that's that." Kid handed him the notebook and grabbed the collar of his hoodie, dragging him into the forest in a hurry as he grabbed a small flashlight from his jacket pocket and turned it on to light the way.

"Explain to me why the heck we're doing this again?" Crona asked in a whimper, his eyes almost tearing up as his vision of the safety which was the little red car got farther and farther away from him.

"Because my father asked us to."

"He didn't give you a reason?!"

"Quiet down or you'll attract a bear or something."

"There are bears here too?!"

"Yes, now be quiet! I don't have Patty and Liz with me, and martial arts don't exactly work well against a bear, so I can't protect you if anything tries to maim you."

"Why didn't you bring them!? We're going into a bear infested forest at midnight to go see Slenderman and you didn't bring your only source of protection!?"

"My father asked for me not to. He said all we're doing is going in, taking a few pictures, and getting out. A gun would do nothing against Slenderman anyways. All you can do is run if he becomes agitated. You wave a weapon in his face and he's gonna get pissed."

"But what about the bears!"

"Crona, stop it. If he sees that we have weapons he's going to think we really are trying to kill him and then he'll go on the defensive. It's too risky, even a pocket knife will set him off."

"But Liz and Patty don't look like weapons when they're in their regular forms."

"I can't bring two other people along with me, the noise would attract every carnivore in the world, especially with Patty who randomly laughs almost every five seconds. Hell, you're enough with your whining, we'd probably be maimed by now if we had her too."

"I can't help it, I'm freaking out. Can you let go of me?" Crona asked in a more relaxed tone, like he was finally getting use to the idea of being in a creepy forest at night.

"Are you going to take off towards the car?"

"I would if we were closer, but it's too far now." Kid loosened his grip on the hoodie and the boy straightened up to walk alongside him like a normal person.

"Good, I'm happy to see that you're finally starting to-" Kid was hushed abruptly by Crona jumping into his arms and holding onto his neck for dear life.

"What was that!?" He shivered intensely before the reaper dropped him onto the ground in an instant, tired of him being so cowardly.

"Chances are it was your footsteps. Come on, we're almost to the place where Slenderman's last sighting was."

"And how the heck is that a good thing?!"

"Come on!" Kid groaned as he grabbed Crona's hand and forced him to keep walking.

The two actually walked in silence for a moment. Kid was intensely eying everything that he set the beam of the flashlight upon and Crona was, supposedly, documenting anything of interest, like footprints or claw marks or blood specks on trees, but really he was just drawing chibi doodles of him and Maka to calm himself down.

But just as he was finishing up one of Maka's pigtails, Kid swiftly placed an arm out in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"What is it?" Crona asked, a little scared at the action as he slowly brought his notebook up to meet his mouth.

"That figure over there, do you see it?" Kid whispered softly as he lowered his flashlight a bit so that it wasn't directly upon the figure, lest it see the light and decide to attack.

"Put the flashlight on it and I will." Crona responded in the same, inaudible whisper, his notebook still in front of his face.

"I can't. Slenderman doesn't like the light. But you can see the white of his head even without the flashlight, right in-between those trees that are kind of bent." Kid pointed to the shapes and turned off the flashlight, the taller boy immediately hiding behind Kid as he did so.

"O-o-okay… i-if you s-see him, t-t-take a p-picture so we c-can l-leave… I-I don't h-have to s-see him t-too, r-right? Y-you're the ph-photographer after a-all…" Crona shivered intensely, his hands placed forcefully upon Kid's shoulders as his legs cowered down and he became the same height as him.

"No, first we need to get closer and then take a picture, and then you document the area around him and what he appears to be doing."

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Shut up! You have to be extra quiet, we're going to move closer now. Here, take the flashlight so you can see what you're writing."

"Eh… I don't…"

"Shhh!" Kid turned to him and placed his finger in front of his mouth angrily, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to get Crona to shut his mouth before they both got attacked.

As they moved closer, the figure seemed to distort a bit and change from that of a perfectly oval shaped head to more of a small circle with a nose, and when it turned towards them, they realized it was…

"A deer!" Crona shouted as the albino doe came towards them, her snow white fur almost glowing in the moonlight. Crona loosed up and went to pet her, his trembling hand becoming firm once it reached her head.

Although he was fascinated by the deer's beauty and unique color, Kid truly wished that they could get moving again and get the pictures they needed before heading home.

"I'm gonna draw a picture of her." Crona readied his notebook and began to draw the outline of the deer, much to Kid's dismay.

"What?! We don't have time for you to be drawing a portrait of a deer!"

"But I wanna show Maka how pretty she is…" Crona blushed as he rethought his sentence, and then he spoke again, "the deer, I mean. I want to show her how pretty the deer is."

Kid sighed as the boy continued to draw, and then he looked at the page to see that he actually was drawing it quite well. But he was still angered with the fact that he was whining this entire time because he wanted to get out of here so badly, and yet here he is drawing a deer and slowing them down.

"Crona! We don't have time for this! Here, I'll take a picture of her and then you can show Maka what she looked like." Kid said as he readied the camera.

"But I wanna draw a picture for her, taking one is insensitive."

"It's not insensitive, you can draw one later and use the photo as a reference." Just as he pushed the button to take the picture and the flash went off, the deer went totally still and stared behind him, absolute fear in her giant brown eyes as her legs went totally stiff.

"Look what you did to her! You scared her!"

"She's not scared of me…" Kid turned around slowly, Crona following suit as their eyes met a black tie upon a white dress shirt within a black business suit. They both looked up and saw an egg shaped face with no detail whatsoever.

"It's Slenderman! RUN!" Crona screamed as he took off in the other direction, following the deer that was set running by the boy's shriek. Kid, on the other hand, remained calm and raised his camera to take a photo of the tall white figure, who strangely reminded him of his father for some reason.

Just as a second flash went off, Kid was yanked away by the pink haired boy whom had actually gathered up the guts to come back for him.

"Crona, I was in perfect position!"

"Yeah, to be eaten!" He gasped out as he kept running, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tried not to look behind at the tall figure.

"This picture came out all blurry, we have to go back and take another photo."

"Go back?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Kid sighed in exasperation shortly before he shot his hands up and whacked the running coward in the head with the camera, knocking him to the ground instantly.

Kid raised himself and dusted off his pants as he examined the camera to ensure it hadn't been scratched, not even noticing if the boy on the ground was okay.

"Come on, Crona, running from him is only going to excite his curiosity. If we let him examine us up close, maybe he won't hurt us."

"Maybe is not good enough for me!" Crona said as he raised himself up and held himself in his arms, shivering intensely before looking behind himself and noticing Kid was walking farther and farther away.

"Wait! Wait, please don't leave me!" Crona yelled, running towards the young Shinigami and grabbing onto his shoulders as he cowered behind him.

"Did you drop your notebook?"

"Yeah…"

"I knew you would. Take this." Kid handed him a smaller blue notebook that he had hidden in his pants pocket, and then gave him a small green pen with a flashlight on it. Crona seemed happy to receive a pen with a flashlight on it; it would make things a lot easier for him now.

"Why didn't you give me this one before?"

"I knew you'd lose it if I did. So don't lose it." Crona went straight back to drawing his little nonsense chibi characters, filling up three pages of the notebook within a matter of minutes. After running out of ideas for what the chibi's should be doing in each picture, he decided to write a poem to take his mind off the spooky surroundings.

_It's dark in this forest, and although I'm not alone_

_I'd really prefer it if we could just go home_

_I don't understand this, why are we here?_

_Why can't Kid see that I'm filled up with fear?_

_It's midnight, it's dark out, I should be sleeping_

_Warm in my bed instead of here, outside, Slenderman seeking_

_How's he so tough, this reaper partner of mine?_

_Can't he see that finding Slendy is not at all divine?_

_I'm frightened of looking around every tree…_

_And when it comes down to it, I really have to…_

"Uh, Kid?" Crona asked as he raised his head from his notebook and tapped the stripy haired reaper in the head.

"Yes, Crona?"

"…I have to go to the bathroom." He whispered, the blue notebook covering his mouth as his long skinny fingers wrapped themselves around it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I'm not, I really have to go! I just noticed…" Kid sighed and turned around to face him, crossing his arms as he pointed the beam of the flashlight at a tree.

"Go ahead, I'll watch and make sure you don't get maimed."

"What! You can't watch me!"

"Crona, just go."

"I can't go when I'm being watched… I get stage fright… It happened once in the men's restroom at Wal-Mart…"

"Fine then, I won't watch you go, just keep an eye out for anything deadly." Kid turned around and tapped his foot, waiting for the boy to be finished so they could hurry up and get all this done so they could finally go home. Had Crona not flipped out earlier, they could have gotten this done already and could've been on their way home, but Mr. Fraidy-cat had to go screaming throughout the forest and cause a huge scene.

Kid really did wonder why his father wanted Crona of all the damn people in the world to go on this stupid mission with him. Maybe he thought it would be a good bonding experience for the two boys? Maybe he figured it would be good for Crona to get out of the house and face his fears? Maybe he thought Crona could learn something from Kid's calm demeanor? Whatever his reason, it wasn't a good enough one to have his son go through this hell.

"Crona are you done yet?"

"I haven't started."

"What?! You've had plenty of time to go, what's the hold up?"

"I can't go with you right there! It's freaking me out!"

"We can't split too far apart. Just pretend I'm not here."

"…I tried. I can't do it."

"Then you must not have to go that badly. Let's keep moving, you're wasting our time, we should have been heading back by now."

"I really do have to go!"

"I said let's go, Crona." Kid's agitation was starting to show through his voice again, so the timid boy complied and left his place by the tree, continuing to write his poem to try and take his mind off of yet another thing.

The two continued to walk on and on, following broken sticks and fresh shoe prints that showed they were hot on Slenderman's trail.

Soon they came to a clearing, with a single car in the middle of it. It was suspicious, a single blue pickup truck in the middle of a clearing that was in the middle of a forest far too dense to drive through? It simply wasn't realistic.

"How'd that get here?" Kid asked in a low tone, the pink haired boy behind him beginning to dance a bit from having to go to the bathroom.

"Maybe it fell…" He mumbled out as he criss-crossed his legs over and over.

"From what, Crona?" Kid asked him with an "Are you dumb" expression, totally ignoring his "Gotta Pee" dance.

Kid took another look at the awkward placement of the truck and decided it would be a good idea to move forward and investigate it further. The dancing boy followed closely, now to the point of holding himself just to keep dry.

Kid placed a hand on the hood of the blue truck and picked at the rusting paint, noting that it may have been driven here before the forest got too dense to drive through. He walked around the truck, observing it closely as his partner stood in place, still shaking up and down to try and hold it in.

He came around to the back and noticed a small note with a poorly drawn picture of a faceless man and the words "Don't look behind you" scribbled on the side. Kid took the note off the truck and he immediately felt his heart start to race faster, a feeling of impending doom coming over him as he placed his eyes on Crona.

"That's it! I have to go or I'm gonna explode!" He ran away from the car and into the forest, not even caring that he dropped his notepad and his flashlight pen in his urgency.

Kid looked on, trying to ensure that wherever he was running to was safe, but at the same time having an uncontrollable urge to look behind himself.

Eventually he did take his eyes off of the timid boy, and swung around to reveal…

Nothing…

Absolutely nothing.

Which was a bad thing for Crona, whom didn't realize where he was running to as his eyes were closed.

The boy finally stopped running once he felt he was far enough away from Kid's eyesight, and quickly unzipped his pants so that he could finally relieve himself.

But just as he was sighing in relief, he opened his eyes to see nothing but white, a bright white shirt, with a black tie, and of course, all of it was underneath a black business suit. The timid boy raised his eyes to meet Slendy's face, whom was looking down at him in utter disgust at the fact that the teen had just urinated upon his new shoes.

"KID! HELP ME!" Crona zoomed away from the scene as fast as he could, or, as fast as he would have if Slendy hadn't already grabbed him with one of his tentacles.

Kid came running towards the scene as fast as he could, readying his camera so that even if Crona ended up being killed, at least the mission would have been completed.

"Hey! Put my friend down! I'm a grim reaper!" It was the only thing Kid could really say that might make the paranormal beast at least a little weary of him, but instead of running in fear, Slendy raised a hand to his chin.

"Waaaiiit, you are Lord Death's son, correct?" Slenderman asked in a strong British accent, still waving Crona around in the air with his tentacle.

"Yes… you know him?"

"Know him? Why, we used to be best buds! We did everything together! But then he got so distant after having Asura. He told me to be expecting you and your little friend. Sorry about this." The tall man let down the boy whom was now about ready to faint and puke all at the same time.

"Why didn't my dad tell me any of that?!"

"He wanted this to be a test of your bravery! You're getting older now and he wanted to make sure you had the courage to do what was needed of you, no matter what it might be, and have the ability to assess the needs of those weaker than you at the same time. You will take the throne as the new Lord Death someday, you know, he wanted to ensure you were prepared."

"Y-y-you w-w-won't h-h-hurt us?" Crona shivered behind Kid, his face still white as a sheet from the fear.

"You I might hurt for ruining my new shoes, you little imp." Slenderman pointed a finger at him and scowled as he placed a hand on his hip. For not having any facial features, he sure made it easy for others to see when he was upset.

"So, do I still have to take pictures of you to show my father I met you?"

"Oh, I won't show up in any pictures. I have a special invisible shield over me so that no one can capture me in a photograph anymore. It's useful since everyone is constantly obsessed with finding me now, a new picture would make them even wilder, and I'd never get any peace. But your father did tell me to give you a note for you to deliver to him; it will let him know you found me and completed the real mission." Slenderman handed the young shinigami an envelope that was at least three times the size of his hand.

"Good, so I guess even though Crona defeated each and every way of getting written down evidence of you, we still completed the mission."

"Can we go home now?" Crona asked in a tired whimper.

"Yes, Crona, we can go home."

"Well, I best be off. I have several hikers down by the lake I need to scare off. See you later!" Slenderman disappeared without another word, leaving the two boys to venture back to the car on their own.

The minute Crona hit the car seat, he passed out into his own little dream world, fully content to not have to be in that spooky forest any longer. But before driving away, Kid couldn't help but wonder what could be written on the letter that Slenderman wanted to give to his father. It couldn't be about his performance with Crona in the forest, could it?

"Maybe father will let me see it after he reads it…" Kid said to himself to avoid letting his curiosity take over and open the envelope, the large, yellowed envelope that read SLENDERMAN across the back.

_'Slenderman… you know, he really wasn't all that scary.'_

* * *

**I had no clue how to end this train wreck so I just sort of closed my eyes and wrote whatever came to me.**

**However, if that were true, then the original ending would have been this: jdfth gfhc vtjvtnhudh chnfc (And so on and so forth)**

**So, yes, I dedicate this fanfic to my wonderful, amazing, best friend in the entire cosmos, Jen! *Fireworks go off, people start screaming, etc***

**Uh oh... I'm bleeding... Sigh...**

**I hope you enjoyed it, everyone!**

**R&R and I will give you cookies!**

**With greatest writers love and plenty of puppy kisses...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


End file.
